In the related art, an OLED device is required to be packaged after being fabricated, so as to protect the device from water and oxygen. The film application apparatus (e.g. laminator) in the packaging process is an apparatus for bonding a film to protect the OLED device. A metal film packaging process is introduced in a large-scale packaging process in the field of OLED display product fabrication, where a metal film is bonded to a display panel through an adhesive film covered thereon. Before applying the metal film to the display panel, a release film covering the adhesive film is required to be peeled off, and then the metal film is bonded on the display panel through the adhesive film.